Tokyo Game Show
(TGS) is an annual Japanese video game expo that has been held at the Makuhari Messe, in Chiba, Japan in September since 1996. It has been used for showcasing upcoming Japanese games. Relation to the Metal Gear series Aside from the various games in the since Metal Gear Solid (which had been under the purview of Konami), due to the franchise being of Japanese origin, often being showcased in the expo, there have also been various Metal Gear-related merchandise and demos that were released during this time. This included the Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker: Demo - Ops downloadable demo in 2009 as well as Uchiwa fans focusing on the Peace Walker HD Edition, Metal Gear Solid: HD Collection, and Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D, plus two additional uchiwa fans focusing on Hideo Kojima and a woman for TGS 2011. Website descriptions and event oveview When Kojima Productions first entered Tokyo Game Show in 2006, it utilized a website promoting the site via a vending machines that contained "drinks" detailing various upcoming projects as well as an overall history of the company. The "drinks" representing various elements of Kojima Productions differed depending on the language setting chosen: For the Japanese site, it covered Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Lunar Knights DS, Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Metal Gear Solid: Bande Dessinée, a DS game with a beetle on it; a bottle depicting Kojima Productions; a bottle depicting Hideo Kojima (transcribed as Hide-Chan), and a bottle giving an overview of TGS 2006. On the English version of the site, there are instead extra cans of Portable Ops and Metal Gear Solid 4, with it also being conveniently sold out, the Lunar Knights DS can is moved to the bottom from where the extra Portable Ops can is, both Bande Dessinée's can and the beetle can are removed, the Kojima Productions bottle is removed, with it starting on the Hide-Chan (transcribed here as Hideo Kojima) bottle, and the last bottle being a KojiPro report. Clicking on a discarded bottle near the trash can will also give a schedule for TGS2006 as well as use the trademark Exclamation point. On the 2008 site, aside from the usual language options, there are also two main menus: One for Metal Gear Solid 4, and the other for Metal Gear Online. There were also three submenus for the TGS2008 event schedule, the TGS 2008 KJP Event Report, and a site detailing the goods and rewards to MGO users who attended the event, including reward points for various play tests of the Meme expansion pack and waiting pictures when interacting with Konami Touch. The MGS4 Menu gave links to two different MGS4 websites: One for beginners, and one for seasoned veterans, and also mentioned that Hideo Kojima will try to explain MGS4, and also mentioned that the magazines Dengeki PlayStation and Famitsu will discuss MGS4 at stage events on the first and second business days, respectively, and also alluded to a SCE booth event on October 9 and unveiled Guns of the HIDCHAN! Radio podcasts for October 9 and 10. For the MGO site, it gave a link to the official website, gave a live play of the final match in MGO world championship, some details of the then-upcoming Meme expansion pack, and announcements on how Japanese comedians Impulse Itakura, Robert Yamamoto, Hiking Walking, and Nicho Kenjyu Kawatani will participate in the event as well as Hideo Kojima personally participating in the exhibition matches and competing against Team Famitsu. On the Japanese site, the goods also gave details on Regain 24, sound rations, T-shirts, action figures, and i-mode. On the 2009 site, the site will start with a cassette tape playing an excerpted recording of "A Conversation Between Two Women" from Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker in Japanese. After the visitor either listens to it in full or simply presses skip, they are then given the option to choose between the English setting and the Japanese setting. The English site contains an announcement that the official Peace Walker site is live, some announcements about the Peace Walker demo, including instructions about downloading the demo, and also revealing prizes for playing the demo on-site at TGS2009, including three TGS-exclusive PSP button attachments, and entered into a drawing where they can potentially win an exclusive MSF badge and Peace Walker T-shirt. It also has a map of the Kojima Production-related TGS premises, and a schedule. On the Japanese site, in addition to the above, it also contains a live Twitter feed, five episodes of Hidechan Radio dedicated to the event, a link to the KPBlogcast for the event, a link detailing bonuses for using the barcode scanner of various cell phones on designated areas, and a live feed. On the 2010 site, it is only available in Japanese, and contains various information, including a link to the Konami TGS site, a link giving details on Peace Walker summer camp, links to the Konami sites for Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, a Peace Walker cosplay event, a site for Metal Gear Solid: Rising, a live U-stream account by Ken, and a live Twitter feed. On the 2011 site, it gave information on several bonus Uchiwa fans, three of which were dedicated to the then-upcoming releases Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D, Metal Gear Solid: HD Collection, and Peace Walker HD Edition, plus two Uchiwa fans that were kept hidden on the site and were promised to be revealed on opening day. It was later revealed that the two uchiwa fans were actually depicting faceprints of series creator Hideo Kojima and a woman. It also gave a Twitter feed for both Kojima and Kojima Productions, a link to the official Kojima Productions Facebook page, links to the Konami sites for the three games plus a facebook page for KonamiStyle products for that event, including a Philanthropy and FOXHOUND keychain and a Zone of the Enders napkin, and a link to the KP-blogcast. On the 2012 site, it gave some information on various Metal Gear Rising and Zone of the Enders: HD Edition, and Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops developments via checkpoints, plus info about a Metal Gear 25th Anniversary-related photo shoot and a detailed stage and event schedule, plus a Twitter feed from both Hideo Kojima and related tweets and a link to KonamiStyle. On the 2014 site, it gave a Twitter feed, as well as checkpoint information, information on various goods being supplied relating to Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, a detailed schedule, videos of live presentations relating to Kojima Productions and Metal Gear Solid V, and a map. External links *Kojima Productions site for Tokyo Game Show 2006 *Kojima Productions site for Tokyo Game Show 2008 **English site **Japanese site *Kojima Productions site for Tokyo Game Show 2009 **English site **Japanese site *Kojima Productions site for Tokyo Game Show 2010 (Archived versions) *Kojima Productions site for Tokyo Game Show 2011 *Kojima Productions site for Tokyo Game Show 2012 *Kojima Productions site for Tokyo Game Show 2013 *Kojima Productions site for Tokyo Game Show 2014 Category:Marketing